Jane Austen
thumbJane Austen (ur. 16 grudnia 1775 w Steventon w hrabstwie Hampshire, zm. 18 lipca 1817 w Winchester) – angielska pisarka. Autorka powieści opisujących życie angielskiej klasy wyższej z początku XIX wieku. Mimo że sama wiodła stosunkowo odosobnione życie na prowincji w hrabstwie Hampshire, nie pozbawiło ją to zmysłu obserwacji i nie zubożyło dramaturgii jej utworów. Ich fabuła najczęściej dotyczy zamążpójścia i związanych z tym problemów społecznych (sama Austen nigdy nie wyszła za mąż). Celna obserwacja i żywa prezentacja psychiki kobiet czyni z powieści Austen coś więcej niż romanse. Reputację dobrej pisarki zyskała już za życia - jej powieści chwalił m.in. Walter Scott. Biografia Rodzina thumb|Anne Hathaway jako Jane Austen w biograficznym filmie "Zakochana Jane"Jane Austen urodziła się w 1775 roku w parafii Steventon. Jej ojcem był George Austen (1731-1805), duchowny kościoła anglikańskiego, zaś matką Cassandra Austen z domu Leigh (1739-1827). Dochód Austenów nie był wysoki, wynosił niewiele ponad 600 funtów rocznie, dlatego też Jane Austen nie miała zbyt wysokiego posagu, co zmniejszało jej szanse na dobre zamążpójście. Miała aż sześciu braci i jedną siostrę. Najstarszy z jej braci, James (1765-1819) studiował na Oksfordzie i w 1787 roku otrzymał święcenia kapłańskie, zaś po przejściu ojca na emeryturę przejął po nim obowiązki w parafii Steventon. Drugi brat, George (1766-1838), od urodzenia był upośledzony i prawdopodobnie głuchoniemy i nie mieszkał z rodziną w Steventon. Trzeci brat, Edward (1767-1852), został adoptowany przez bogatych krewnych, Knightów, których nazwisko przejął, gdy na początku XIX wieku odziedziczył ich majątek, Godmersham w hrabstwie Kent. Jane Austen żyła w bliskiej przyjaźni z jego najstarszą córką, Fanny Knight (1793-1882), której matka, Elizabeth (z domu Bridges; 1773-1808), zmarła, gdy Fanny miała 15 lat. Henry (1771-1850), czwarty brat Jane Austen, był jej ulubieńcem. Był przystojny i optymistycznie nastawiony do życia, podobnie jak najstarszy brat, studiował w Oksfordzie. W 1797 roku ożenił się z 10 lat starszą Elizą de Feuillide (1761-1813), kuzynką Austenów. Po bankructwie w 1815 roku został pastorem. Dwaj najmłodsi bracia, Frank (1774-1865) i Charles (1779-1852), w wieku 12 lat wstąpili do marynarki. Podczas wojen napoleońskich walczyli w brytyjskiej flocie i ostatecznie obaj zostali admirałami. Przed Frankiem urodziła się Cassandra Elizabeth (1773-1845), jedyna siostra pisarki, z którą łączyła ją niezwykle bliska więź. Była zaręczona z Thomasem Fowlem, który popłynął jako kapelan na Karaiby i zmarł w 1797 roku na żółtą febrę. Cassandra często wyjeżdżała w odwiedziny do swoich braci, dzięki czemu narodziła się korespondencja między nią a siostrą. Duża część listów przetrwała do dziś, stanowiąc bogate źródło informacji o życiu pisarki. Edukacja Nauki Jane pobierała głównie w domu, nie licząc pobytu z siostrą w Southampton w 1783 roku oraz w prywatnej szkole w Reading w latach 1785-1786. W domu uczyły się przede wszystkim rysowania, gry na pianoforte i innych umiejętności potrzebnych młodej damie, jednak namawiano je również do czytania literatury, zarówno klasycznej, jak i popularnych powieści. Jane Austen bardzo lubiła powieść Sir Charles Grandison Samuela Richardsona, ceniła utwory Fanny Burney takie jak Camilla czy Cecilia. Czytywała również powieści gotyckie autorstwa Ann Radcliffe. Jane namawiano również do pisania, czego wynikiem są powstałe w latach 1787-1793 juvenilia, w tym humorystyczne opowiadania oraz historia Anglii, zilustrowana przez Cassandrę. W latach 1795-1799 powstały pierwsze szkice powieści - Elinor i Marianne, Pierwsze wrażenia i Susan, które ostatecznie wiele lat później zostały wydane jako Rozważna i romantyczna, Duma i uprzedzenie i Opactwo Northanger. Bath i Southampton W 1800 roku wielebny Austen postanowił przejść na emeryturę i wraz z żoną i córkami przeniósł się do Bath, modnej miejscowości, gdzie w sezonie zjeżdżało się najlepsze towarzystwo. W miesiącach letnich, gdy życie w mieście było nie do wytrzymania, Jane i Cassandra jeździły nad morze, do takich miejscowości jak Lyme Regis, Dawlish, Sidmouth czy Teignmouth. thumb|left|Olivia Williams jako Jane Austen w biograficznym filmie "Jane Austen żałuje"W styczniu 1805 roku zmarł ojciec Jane, zostawiając żonie i córce zaledwie 450 funtów rocznego dochodu, jednak dzięki pomocy braci Jane, panie mogły żyć w miarę wygodnie. Pod koniec 1805 roku zamieszkała z nimi Martha Lloyd, siostra żony Jamesa, która żyła z Jane w przyjaźni. W 1806 roku rodzina wyprowadziła się z Bath do Clifton, by ostatecznie osiąść w Southampton, gdzie zamieszkała w domu z żoną Franka, który był na morzu i nie chciał, by żona, spodziewająca się dziecka, była sama. Romanse Jane Austen nigdy nie wyszła za mąż, jednak miała kilka flirtów i sympatii, które sprowadzają się głównie do trzech osób. Na przełomie 1795 i 1796 roku Jane poznała Irlandczyka Thomasa Lefroya, z którym flirtowała na trzech balach, po czym oficjalnie znajomość się skończyła. Jednak ostatnio pojawiły się informacje, że związek mógł trwać dłużej, zaś Jane mogła być znacznie bardziej zaangażowana, niż wynikałoby to z tonu nielicznych listów, które się zachowały. Druga miłość jest jeszcze bardziej tajemnicza. Podczas jednej z corocznych podróży nad morze, która miała miejsce, gdy rodzina Austenów mieszkała w Bath, Jane poznała miłego, młodego człowieka, który, według słów Cassandry, zakochał się w Jane i ewentualne oświadczyny z jego strony z pewnością byłyby przyjęte. Okoliczności jednak sprawiły, że młodzieniec musiał wyjechać, zaś jedyne informacje o nim, jakie później dotarły do sióstr, donosiły o jego śmierci. W grudniu 1802 roku Jane i Cassandra odwiedziły znajomych w Hampshire, państwa Bigg z Manydown, i wtedy to Harris Bigg-Wither, młodszy o 6 lat od Jane, oświadczył się jej. Jane przyjęła oświadczyny, jednak następnego dnia zmieniła zdanie i z Cassandrą w pośpiechu powróciła do Bath. Jane miała wtedy 27 lat i była uważana za starą pannę, więc nic dziwnego, że przyjęła oświadczyny zamożnego człowieka, który mógłby zapewnić jej dobrobyt, jednakże Harris Bigg-Wither nie odznaczał się ani urodą, ani intelektem, więc nie dziwi też fakt, że ostatecznie zmieniła zdanie. Chawton i publikacje powieści Edward zaproponował matce, by zamieszkała w należącej do niego Chawton Cottage, leżącej niedaleko posiadłości Chawton House, którą również odziedziczył i w 1809 roku panie Austen, Cassandra, Jane i Martha Lloyd przeniosły się do Hampshire. Powrót w rodzinne strony dobrze wpłynął na Jane – wprowadziła poprawki do Rozważnej i romantycznej, która w 1811 została zaakceptowana do druku i wydana jako dzieło "pewnej damy". Dobre recenzje oraz zarobek wysokości 140 funtów skłonił Jane do wysłania wydawcy Dumy i uprzedzenia. Powieść została wydana w 1813 roku, gdy pisarka pracowała już nad kolejną powieścią – Mansfield Park, który ukazał się drukiem w maju 1814 roku. Obie powieści odniosły sukces, zaś Jane zaczęła pisać Emmę (wydaną w grudniu 1815 roku), zaś w sierpniu 1816 roku rozpoczęła pracę nad Perswazjami, które skończyła pisać rok później. Jane nie afiszowała się z tym, że pisze i ukrywała swoje notatki, gdy ktoś się zbliżał. Podobno przed nadchodzącymi ludźmi ostrzegały ją skrzypiące drzwi pokoju. Jane często jeździła w odwiedziny do braci oraz przyjaciół. Bardzo lubiła swoje bratanice i bratanków, szczególnie córkę Jamesa z pierwszego małżeństwa, Anne, oraz Fanny Knight, córkę Edwarda. Na początku 1816 roku, gdy Jane zaczęła pracę nad powieścią Sanditon, zaczęła się źle czuć. W maju za radą lekarza przeniosła się z siostrą do Winchesteru, jednak choroby nie udało się pokonać i Jane Austen zmarła 18 lipca 1817 roku w wieku 41 lat. Przyczyna śmierci nie jest znana. Najczęściej mówi się o chorobie Addisona. Jane została pochowana w katedrze w Winchester 24 lipca. Po śmierci siostry Henry oddał do druku Perswazje i Opactwo Northanger. Były to pierwsze powieści wydane pod nazwiskiem Jane Austen. Twórczość Powieści *Lady Susan – wczesna (napisana prawdopodobnie ok. 1795 r.) powieść epistolarna, niewydana za życia autorki *Rozważna i romantyczna (Sense and Sensibility, 1811) *Duma i uprzedzenie (Pride and Prejudice, 1813) *Mansfield Park (1814) *Emma (1815) *Opactwo Northanger (Northanger Abbey, 1817, wydanie pośmiertne) *Perswazje (Persuasion, 1817, wydanie pośmiertne) Utwory niedokończone *Watsonowie (The Watsons) – niedokończona powieść zaczęta prawdopodobnie ok. 1803 roku. Praca nad książką została przerwana prawdopodobnie ze względu na śmierć ojca Jane Austen w 1805 roku. *Sanditon - pracę nad tą powieścią przerwała śmierć autorki. Juvenilia *The Three Sisters *Love and Freindship *The History of England *Catharine, or the Bower *The Beautifull Cassandra Filmy biograficzne W 2007 roku do kin trafił film Zakochana Jane, przedstawiający biografię pisarki. W rolę Jane wcieliła się Anne Hathaway. Natomiast w 2008 roku został nakręcony film telewizyjny pt. Jane Austen żałuje, w którym rolę Jane zagrała Olivia Williams. Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Jane Austen Kategoria:XIX wiek Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1775 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1817